Immediate exercise of the knee is necessary following a variety of injuries and many surgical procedures, including total knee replacement and anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) repair, to restore full range of motion. For effective rehabilitation, both flexion and extension mobility exercises are recommended. Although the specific regimen can vary depending on the circumstances, a typical regimen for the first three to four weeks of rehabilitation is to perform both flexion and extension exercises three times a day for ten minutes each. Over time, such rehabilitation generally improves range of motion and strength of the user's knee(s). These exercises are generally limited to being performed either at a physical therapist's office or by renting the equipment and having a physical therapist come to the user's home. The reason for such limitations is that bulky, expensive and complicated equipment is typically required to perform such exercise. Moreover, both the equipment and the proper use of the equipment typically require significant guidance and supervision.
What is needed is a portable, inexpensive and simple system and method to exercise the leg (and thereby enhance mobility) with little, if any, on-site professional assistance required.